iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo
Scooby-doo is one of the most popular Hanna Baraberra Cartoons ever made. The show will be in it's 12th incarnation in 2015. Fredrick "Fred" or "Freddy" Jones (Jr.)- Frank Welker- The leader of Mystery Inc. Fred Jones is the unoffical 'leader' of Mysery Incorporated. He frequently builds traps to catch the bad guys. His trademark look is a white sweater, blue jean, brown shoes (boots?) and an orange ascot. Freddie's other outfit variations alway include blue and white. His frist and last name never change but the fact of wether he is a Jr. or not depends on which incarnation of show. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Fred was obessed with something called the National Exaggerator (Seemingly based on the National Inquirer). He was also obessed with proving that a Bully named Red Herring was behind every mystery that the young Mystery Inc Solved. Daphne 'Daph" Blake- Grey DeLise - The redheaded fashionista of the group. Almost always gets kidnapped.Her trademark look is a purple dress with matching shoes, green socks and scarf. Other variations of her outfit always include purple and green. In the 2002 movie, Daphne becomes a Martial Arts expert and turns the table against a masked wrestler who was intending to take her hostage so the 'DArkoclpsy "ceremony could take place. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo She often scolds Fred for his crazy theories. She is a bit bossy in this incarnation. Velma 'Vel, V or Velms' Dinkley (Americanized version of Von Dinkenstien)- Mindy Cohn-The smart one, hardly ever gets kidnapped. Earlier incarnations lost her glasses frequently. Velma is usually the first one to solve the mystery. When the mask comes off she is hardly ever surprised. Her tradmark look is an Orange turtleneck sweater, Orange socks, Red mary-jane shoes, and a red skirt. Varations of her outfit are orange and red. Her original last name is revealed in Scooby-Doo Frankencreepy. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo She is the youngest member of the Mystery Inc Gang, however she is the most intelligent one. She carries a large supercomputer in a briefcase. (How it fits is a mystery NOT meant to be solved.) Of course she must be strong to carry such a thing. - In the first Scooby-Doo live action movie when Velma falls off the catwalk in the Wow-O Toy Factory, her skirt defies gravity. In the cast commentary, which included Freddie Prince Jr (Fred), Sarah Michelle Gellar (Daphne), Linda Enda Cardelinii (Velma), and Matthew Lillard (Shaggy), it was pointed out and questioned ("Has anyone noticed how Velma's skirt defies gravity?") by Freddie Prince Jr. to which Linda Cardenlinii replied "They taped it to my legs. Velma is a proper lady, she would never let her skirt fly up." e Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers- Matthew Lillard formerly the late Casey Kasem- The tall lanky one, often used as bait. Shaggy is a coward sometimes but is willing to dangerous stuff for Scooby Snacks. Shaggy's trademark look is a baggy greeen shirt and brown pants. Other variations of his clothes are green and brown. -In Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster, Shaggy had admitted he had feelings for Velma. Which by the end of the movie Velma said there was no chemistry between them, but there is a possibility that she lied. Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo- Frank Welker- The icon of the gang. Scooby can talk but with the exception of a few words, begin with the letter R. Others Marcy 'Hot Dog Water' Fleach- Linda Cardllenii- She is in the current incarnation of Scooby-Doo and has quickly become one of my personal favorites. Marcy was originally Velma's rival but when she reappeared in Season two of Mystery Incorporated she was working for Mr.E, but betrayed him because of Velma's friendship. She later helped the gang get the final pieces of the Plansphiric Disk. She was killed by Professor Pericles in order to awaken the Nibiru entity. When the evil was destroyed and the timeline changed, Marcy was alive and was Velma's Science partner.She seemed genuinely remorseful of her actions in the prior season. It is unknown weather or not Marcie would have played a role if Mystery Incorporated had continutned or a third season. Scrappy Cornelius Doo- Scooby's energetic nephew.In Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scrappy played a prominent role. While his energy levels got on some of the fans nerves he was never the type to turn evil. He was slated ats the vilian in the 2002 movie Scooby-Doo. His full name was revealed by Velma in the end of the afore mentioned movie. Scrappy was brought in to save the show, but ironically he is the most hated character. Random Chiz Witchy-Shaggy.png|Witchy Shaggy. Were-Daph.png|Were-Daphne. Velma and Fred singing.png|Fred and Velma Sing. The Gang singing.png|Everybody sing now! Category:Wolf's Pages Category:Cartoons